


One Want

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: A flirtatious woman joins The Order and Sirius becomes desperate for her attention.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	One Want

“SHE’S the new defense against the dark arts professor?” the twins said simultaneously, watching you chit chat with Tonks, from outside of the dining room.

“Yes, that’s Professor l/n,” Hermione answered them.

You had just arrived at Grimmauld Place to get acquainted with the rest of the Order. Dumbledore had also requested that you become Mad-Eye’s replacement at the school.

“George, I think I have a new favorite class,” Fred whispered to his brother, still staring.

“I know exactly what you mean, Freddie,” George responded.

“Isn’t she a little young to be a professor?” Ron asked.

“Professor Snape, actually, started teaching when he was just 21,” Hermione explained.

The group of teens continued muttering amongst themselves, thinking that they would go unnoticed.

You turned, and with a quick flick of your wand the dining room door slammed shut. Poor kids, but this was Order business and you couldn’t afford to have them snooping.

“Y/n?” Mad-Eye greeted you as he suddenly appeared into the room.

“Missed me, Alastor?” You slung your arms around his neck.

“Of course not,” he laughed lightly.

Mad-Eye and you had briefly worked together, during your short time as an auror. You had the habit of not sticking to career for long, there was just so many things you wanted to do.

“Heard you’re taking over as the new professor,” he mentioned as you two parted.

“Well, you know me, always looking for a job with a high injury or fatality rate,” you shrugged.

“Remind me to get you a bottle of fire whiskey before you start,” he joked.

You laughed, “it can’t be that bad.”

“I’d rather hunt banshees in the dark without a wand,” he grumbled shaking his head.

“Remus,” you turned to your newly formed friend. “You taught there as well, what’s your opinion?”

“I quite enjoyed my time teaching,” he answered you. “A chance to really impact lives and make a difference.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Sounds like a load of unicorn dung to me,” Moody muttered under his breath.

You bit your lip, trying not to giggle. You missed working with that grumpy wizard to be honest.

“Heard Dumbledore convinced you pretty easily to take the job,” Tonks said taking a seat at the table next to Remus.

“Well,” you started rubbing the back of your head. “When you consider what’s going on in the world right now, the more reason to prepare these youngsters on how to defend themselves.”

“You couldn’t be more right,” Remus said with a sympathetic smile.

Tonks nodded in agreement, “And what they learn at Hogwarts will be pretty much the only things these kids will have to defend themselves.”

“Also, it’ll be beneficial to have another member of the order at Hogwarts,” you stated sticking out your chest as you beamed with pride. “Dumbledore, Snape, and I… we’ll be like the three musketeers of Hogwarts! All for one and one for all!”

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes, you had completely forgotten he was there sitting in the corner. “Are you sure you’re adequate for the position?”

“Oh come on, Severus! You’ll come around,” you nudged his arm.

He looked at you with a scowl, “Unlikely.”

“You know, I like that whole skulking and brooding vibe, very sexy,” you winked.

“Excuse me, but I may vomit,” Snape stood up and left the room.

Your eyes followed him out, “Well isn’t he delightful.”

“You’re going to need that type of positive attitude with what’s to come,” Lupin added.

“You don’t have to worry about her, y/n’s one of the finest witches I’ve seen, sharp as a tack and as deadly as a dragon,” Moody stated confidently.

“Oh, Mad-Eye, I just might swoon! Who would’ve guessed you thought so highly of me!” you gushed.

“Don’t let it go to your pretty little head,” he retorted.

“My pretty head?” you questioned lifting an eyebrow, then a big grin spread over your face.“Did everyone hear that? Moody thinks I’m pretty.”

“Stuff it, l/n.”

“Oh don’t get shy now, handsome,” you giggled.

…

Sirius smiled to himself from the corner of the room, weren’t you just darling. He enjoyed listening to you. Barely, just arrived and you were probably his new favorite person already.

It was a nice change of pace, considering the circumstances, everyone had been pretty glum. Which just made him feel worse about his whole situation, there was so little he could do. You already brought joy and laughter into this rather dark and cold home.

Sirius was quite intrigued by your flirtatious and charming manner. He’d bet, you could even give him a run for his money. Which, in all honesty, he’d like to see. Sirius had to admit it had been over a decade since the last time anyone had flirted with him. But he doubted it had changed much.

Sirius’ eyes followed you as you took a seat at the table by Dumbledore.

“Dumbledear*, where do you get your robes?” you remarked patting his shoulder and examining the fabric.

“Why do you ask, L/n?”

“Well, overall the entire Hogwarts staff is well dressed, but you’re by far the best dresser.”

“Already looking for a raise?”

“You could call it that,” you purred.

Tonks choked on her drink. She couldn’t believe you just said that with a straight face. You winked at her.

Dumbledore didn’t appear phased at all, his expression was as calm as ever with a small smile on his lips, “Things are going to be rather fun this school year.”

“In all seriousness,” you continued. “I just want to look as snazzy like yourself.”

“Well, I happen to think you’d look amazing in absolutely nothing,” said a deep voice spoke.

You recognized the voice immediately, Sirius Black. You looked up to see him gazing at you with a playful smirk.

The large black dog that had been hanging around, had apparently been Sirius in animagus form. That would’ve been useful to know beforehand. You were aware that you’d run into him eventually, but this wasn’t what you expected.

You felt your throat run dry, your heart started to pound, your stomach was doing flips, and your mind went completely blank.

This wasn’t even funny… What this was, was irritating. After 17 years! 17 YEARS! And 12 of those years were spent in Azkaban! And he still made you weak in the knees. Somehow he was just as charming as you remembered.

His face had aged, but he was still so handsome. Maybe even more handsome? Something about the stubble and the tattoos made him look rugged and even more rebellious.

His voice was deeper, more alluring than you remembered, and his eyes were softer.

Suddenly, you felt like a silly little first year all over again. The stupid crush you had on him was pathetic. Sirius Black the cutest boy in all of Hogwarts, and of course, he was so far out of your league it wasn’t even funny. For 2 years you admired him from afar until he graduated.

It seemed royally unfair that after all this time you would still pine over him.

Instead of speaking to him, you turned your attention to Molly who was in the kitchen and decided to lend her a hand.

“Molly, dear, let me help you with that,” you announced entering the kitchen.

Sirius was at a loss for words, he had never been snubbed quite like that before. But it didn’t keep him from wanting your attention.

He spent everyday for the rest of the week being as charming as he could be. But nothing he did worked. Not even when he walked into the dining room and ate breakfast with his shirt open. Well, you did look at him, so there was that.

But, Sirius couldn’t figure you out for the life of him. How could you possibly flirt with everyone but not him? He had to watch idly as you charmed Mad-Eye and Snape, and yet give him the cold shoulder. It was driving him absolutely insane.

Last, he checked he was better looking than both of them… Snape for one, was still so damn greasy, and Moody looked crazy, not to mention far too old.

He could tell he was falling for you, this went beyond just trying to get you to flirt with him, there was just something about you that he absolutely adored.

….  
“Hello beautiful,” Sirius greeted you. Feeling confident he took the empty seat next to you on the couch.

You ignored him and continued to read. It was taking all of your resolve not to swoon every time he spoke.

“I was thinking, before school starts, you and I should spend some time together,” Sirius purred.

Heat started to rise to your cheeks as he leaned closer towards you.

“I can’t exactly take you out, but I could plan a romantic dinner here. Imagine it candles floating about, the sweet aroma of vanilla in the air, wine glasses filled with expensive merlot… I’d even be willing to hand feed you just to touch your lips.”

You could smell a sweet scent in the air, cautiously taking your eyes from your book, you were shocked to see the scene he just described.

It was perfect… a simple but romantic gesture.

But you just couldn’t. You shot up and stormed out of the room, Sirius followed behind you immediately.

“What did I do?” he begged. “Can you please just tell me, so I know why I don’t stand a chance with you?”

“You… you can’t do this to people! It’s highly unfair,” you shouted, barely even noticing that you interrupted a small meeting in the kitchen.

“What’s unfair?” Sirius questioned.

Lupin stood up, hoping to help his friend out before he made matters worse.

“Do us all a favor and put your foot in your mouth now,” he whispered in Sirius’ ear.

“But what the hell did I ever do to piss her off?”

Lupin pulled Sirius aside, “Remember sixth year?” Lupin asked in a hushed tone.

Sirius nodded.

“Remember that first year that followed you around?” Lupin raised his eyebrows and gestured his head in your direction.

Sirius stood straight up breaking free from the huddle.

“That was you?” he said loudly looking right at you with a big grin. “You were my stalker?”

You literally wanted to use a time turner and reset your whole life. You were beyond embarrassed. You just wanted to forget those awkward years completely.

You just had to get out of the this house and far away from him. Without thinking you took out your wand and apparated out of there.

Sirius stood there dumbfounded. Lupin shook his head.

“That was… difficult to watch,”he sighed.

“I really fucked that up, didn’t I?” Sirius ran a hand over his face.

…  
You wanted to laugh and cry when you appeared in Hogsmeade. It was the first place that came to mind. 

But, this was the place where you experienced the most embarrassing moment of your entire life. You could still remember it so clearly. You physically cringe every time you think about.

You had followed Sirius and his friends through a secret passage that led here to Hogsmeade. You knew that you had no business following them, but between curiosity and your stupid crush, you blindly and quietly followed behind them without them noticing.

However, it was inevitable that they would notice you.

James leaned over to Sirius and whispered in his ear, “I think we have a guest.”

Sirius turned around and narrowed his eyes. You tried to crouch down and not be seen, but it was too late.

Sirius sighed, “I’ll take care of this.”

James, Remus, and Peter lingered behind as Sirius approached you.

“Why are you out here?” he asked brashly, obviously annoyed and ticked off.

You shrunk back but didn’t say anything.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, “Y'know when you follow me around at school that’s something I can ignore but this… this is beyond irritating. I need you to stop, I don’t want you bothering me or my friends any longer.”

You could feel tears threatening to spill as he lectured you. He looker so angry and exasperated with you.

“There’s just no way I’d ever have time for some pathetic little first year,” Sirius scoffed. “Go back to school and find someone or something else to occupy your time.”

You felt devastated.

After that night, you never allowed yourself to get so swept up in your feelings or feel so deeply about anyone again. All of your adult relationships have been casual with no strings attached.

So why? Why would you still feel this way over Sirius Black? It did feel nice to have his attention you’d admit, but it felt like you were betraying yourself by even entertaining the idea of pursuing him again.

You really didn’t want to get hurt again.  
….

“You’re still up…” you muttered in surprise walking into Grimmauld Place to see Sirius waiting for you.

“Everyone else is asleep,” he started, standing up and looking at you with a sad expression. “Y/n, I’m sorry… It wasn’t my intention to further embarrass you. I was genuinely surprised and in a strange way happy over it.”

“Well, I’d rather forget what happened tonight and what happened all those years ago,” you grumbled crossing your arms and looking away.

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I’ve been pining over you the moment you set foot in this house… and to know that our roles were reversed made think I had a chance, but I didn’t consider what it was like from your perspective.”

You lowered your arms, this wasn’t the same Sirius Black you knew in Hogwarts. He was still as charming and mischevious, but when did he become so mature?

Gently, he took ahold of your hand. His thumb brushing over your knuckles.

“We all have things we regret, for some it’s moments of embarrassment, for others it’s times when we acted with unreasonable cruelty…I’ve discovered that time makes everyone a little more wiser and a little more kinder.” Sirius squeezed your hand reassuringly. 

“When did you get so wise?”

“Azkaban,” he answered dryly but there was a small smile playing on his lips.

“That’s… depressing,” you chuckled.

“Can you overlook my stupidity?… I promise that I’m much more considerate now than I was.”

His gray eyes were so sincere, without thinking you started leaning forward. Your lips touched his in a sweet kiss.

Sirius cupped your cheek, deepening the kiss. Hid tongue grazed over your bottom lip. You moaned, kissing him was better than you imagined. All those years of practice had paid off.

“Now tell me how attractive you still find me after all these years?” Sirius joked as you two parted.

…  
You groaned as light entered the room through the small crack in the curtains. Today was the day that you had to leave for Hogwarts. It made you sad to think about leaving Sirius alone here.

These last few weeks have been wonderful. He had really demonstrated how thoughtful and romantic he could be.

Sirius hummed, “I see you’re awake.”

“Yeah,” you muttered still waking up. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not really,” he answered. “Wanted to spend as much time with you as I could.”

You sighed, he was already making you worry and you haven’t even left yet.

“You’ll write to me while you’re away?” he asked kissing you shoulder.

“Of course,” you replied, leaning closer towards him.

“And visit when you can?” His fingers lightly traced over your arm.

“Every chance I get… I can apparate and I’ve got floo powder ready,” you reassured him.

“You’ll keep an eye on Harry for me will you?”

“I’ll watch him like a hawk.”

“And you’re staying here for Christmas?”

“I am.”

“Good,” he buried his head in the nook of your neck, “It will be so lonely without you.”

You rolled over to face him, you placed your palm on his cheek. “Soon, you’ll be a free man again, and everything will be better.”

“How so?” he pressed.

“We’ll get a home or fix this one, move in together, live a normal life,” you explained.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” he joked sitting up.

“What if I am?” you challenged.

“Then, I’d be a very happy man,” he replied. The seriousness in his voice threw you off.

You stared at him and he just smiled.

“Go ahead,” he said. “Ask.”

You groaned, “Are you being serious?”

“Always am.”

You took the pillow from under your head and wacked him with it, “You’re unbelievable.”

(*-took that from A Very Potter Musical, I love that bit)


End file.
